The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a magnetic head in which two soft magnetic core halves of amorphous metal are connected together via a non-magnetic gap. The core halves which are bilaterally supported by two core supports, are combined to a head block. The core supports have a connection member at the gap area and at the short-circuit area, whilst coil turns are wound around at least one core half and in which furthermore a head block is split up into two connected half blocks.
In consumer electronics video magnetic tape recorders magnetic heads having small trackwidths and extremely small gap lengths are used in large piece numbers. This results in the volume of such a head being very small. The main problem of manufacturing such a small magnetic head in large series is that the annular core provided with a gap is to be given a sufficient mechanical stability and that the magnetic head is to have a wear resistant long lifetime.
Methods of manufacturing a magnetic head with a small trackwidth are known whose mechanical stability is achieved by a supporting member provided unilaterally or bilaterally on the annular core. The parts are joined by means of bonding layers of low-melting point glass or of silicon resin.
A drawback of this method is that due to the small bonding faces and due to the partly insufficient bonding of the materials the stability of the connection between the annular core (core halves) and the supporting members supporting these halves is inadequate.